Campaign History
Session Zero: Background The Faerie Torch Adventurers know each other through their mutual employment at DLRAS. Jennifer Salsworth brought in Alina Lightbringer as a refugee while she was in hiding from a loan shark, so she would be able to continue her good work while remaining 'in hiding.' Alina convinced Jennifer to bring on Valanth Ladin and Judas Brimstone, two people who could be considered delinquents, that she felt deserved a second chance to do better. They both accepted the offer. Renya the Forwaker joined more recently, within the past year, after transferring out of the Gate Guard. Session One: Alina's Faerie Torches Our story begins within the walls of Elodia on Chaom 20something. The Faerie Torches are going about their regular daily activities when Jennifer informs them that there is a very angry man waiting for their help in one of the office rooms. They enter to see Belor Noggin who, true to Jennifer's word, is fuming. He is with his two children, Pippa and Lawrence. They ask what the problem is, and Belor explains that he had recently bought a goblin - less than a week ago - and she had already gone missing. Her name is Sprinkle, but our heroes seem to have a bit of a memory problem and never manage to remember her name correctly. After some questioning, the Faerie Torches go to Belor's restaurant/home, Meat and Potatoes to investigate further with Lawrence's help. He spends quite a bit of time trying to convince them that Sprinkle is probably happier wherever she is. "She is in a better place," he tells them. Belor's wife recently passed, and his temper has left something to be desired since then. When they are above the shop in Sprinkle's room, the heroes discover muddy tracks and hay around her room. The prints seem to match Lawrence's size. After some convincing from Judas, Lawrence reveals that he took Sprinkle to Plinkett Stables to get her away from Belor's verbal abuse. She had given him a flattened copper coin that represents friendliness towards the goblins. They grab a quick meal at Meat and Potatoes (they don't have lamb sauce) before making their way to the smithery to get their own coins made before they go to the stables. The Faerie Torches run into Dewey Plinkett, who is playing in front of the stables, drawing in the dirt with a wooden sword. He is enamored with adventuring, and Alina spends some time conversing with him about her experiences (as well as his fantasies of battle) while Judas slips away. They go to the house and and introduce themselves to Miss Plinkett. She is much friendlier towards them as soon as they show their copper medallions. She tells them that she wants to do what's best for the goblins. The heroes find this odd, because she has Sprinkle working in the stables for her. "... Whatever, Miss Plinkett." There are more important things to be focusing on. Sprinkle overhears some of their conversation, and takes the first chance she can to sprint away from the adventurers. They chase after her; while Sprinkle is looking over her shoulder, she smacks into a tree and becomes concussed (goblins are not known for their wisdom). Alina heals her, and they stay seated under the tree to have a conversation about her treatment. Sprinkle says that she was bought from Gritsky's by Belor. She was constantly yelled at, for things like not washing her hands or taking bites of food that was going to be served to customers. She is upset by the treatment, and by the lack of shinies that she receives for her work. They strike up a deal, and Sprinkle agrees that she will return to the family if Belor gets anger management therapy from Dr. Thalus and pays her more. Belor agrees to sign, and Sprinkle signs as well (she, having never been asked to sign anything before, puts a single small line to represent her namesake). After they return, Renya's sister Mafin informs them that their audience has been requested by Queen Alta. Jennifer takes Sprinkle back to DLRAS until Belor begins his treatment. The Faerie Torches make their way to Rapids Castle to speak to the queen. They - sans Judas (classic Judas) - bow before the royal family. The queen is old. "I am old," she tells them. Her son, Kha-Im, has a very stern expression. The queen tells them that she wants to continue her legacy through her son, and that he needs a wife to 'keep him in check.' The adventurers wonder if he is gay. There is no gay. He is unfortunately straight, and slightly toxic. The Faerie Torches are thanked for their service returning Sprinkle, something Renya is very concerned about. Why is the royal family invested in something as trivial as a single stray goblin? Nevertheless, the queen invites them to Kha-Im's wedding on the 35th of Chaom. Alina is surprised by how little time she has to find a proper dress, and silently thinks this very inconsiderate of the royal family. They ask who the wife-to-be is, and they are informed that it will be Festa, from Kaliepys City. Kha-Im has not met her yet. Their wedding is meant to unite the north and the south of the Broken Earth. He tells the Faerie Torches that he is excited to rule, to unite the people, and to prosper together as one. They ask Queen Alta if she is against the emancipation of the goblins. She tells them that she is not opposed to their citizenship, but she doesn't think it would be viable in the near future, and that it would take quite a bit of time to restructure their society in a way that made goblin freedom a possibility. They leave, to pray and to prepare for the upcoming wedding. Session Two: Lost in the Sauce After meeting with the queen, the Faerie Torches leave to go about their business. Judas adopts a labrador, Rosie, and Renya gets two salamanders named Solvig and Sebastian. Alina goes to the market to get a bottle of wine as a wedding gift for Kha-Im. The rest of the day passes uneventfully, until the early hours of the morning. About a block away, multiple buildings are on fire. The source appears to be from down below in the sewers, as there is an open manhole with scorch marks emanating from it. Renya and Judas run into a building together. Renya says "I'm jumping out the window," and proceeds to do so with the occupants of the house, a man and his child. Alina helps a man out of the mortuary by blasting a hole in the side of the building. Valanth goes off by herself and tries to help another family that is trying to open their safe. She isn't able to do so, so she freezes the floor and drags the safe out down the stairs. She never found out what was inside. After the fires are a bit more manageable and more people are working on extinguishing the flames, the Faerie Torches decide to investigate in the sewers and hopefully catch the culprit. They drop down the shaft into the sewers and find some creatures resembling squid snakes that have been killed - and cooked! The heroes are tempted to break for a quick snack, but decide against it. After all, who is going to catch the arsonist if they don't? At the other end of the tunnel, there is a small fire burning and a drow warming his hands above it. His name is Veric Groupie. He is a sewer elf (sewer elf, sewer elf) and he informs the party that "You get used to the smell." More importantly, he tells them that he has seen a tiefling woman run by. She ran north, but he presumes she was blocked off by guards and must have backed around again down another tunnel. Verick is unable to get home to his sewer family, as the guards have blocked off the way. He hesitantly agrees to go with the party with the promise that they will help him get home. They start down the sewers towards the Elodian Black Market and pass an alcove where some gricks are hiding. They blend into the rock until they strike with their tasty snake-squid bodies. Alina gets her face suckered by one, and they have to pause so she can touch up her makeup. Veric and Renya stay in this alcove; Veric because he doesn't want to go into the Black Market, and Renya because he feels he's too recognizable to slip through unnoticed. Valanth, Alina, and Judas continue on. The underworld seems to have a bit of an obsession with Alina's hair and they are harassed on the way into the market. The go to meet the Dream Seer, more recognizable as James Charles. They argue over the price of his information for a while- Judas suggests a gamble and he luckily wins, meaning James can't lay his hands on Alina's hair and healing kit. He tells them that a tiefling came through and bought some supplies from the calligrapher before running into the catacombs. There are rumors of a wish spell being hidden within them, and it is likely that the tiefling is after that. They visit the calligrapher and get a map of the sewer system before finding a way to meet up with the rest of the party. Back in the alcove, Renya digs through the guts of the gricks. He finds a sun-moon pendant, and grick sauce. And oh, do they get lost in that sauce. It's a shame they never had the chance to eat it. He asks how the black market was, and it was "so black." They venture into the catacombs together. There, they find animated skeletons and some people wearing black and gray robes. Alina greets one of the people in robes, and gets stabbed with a dagger. The skeletons and one of the people have a necklace depicting an eye with three drops coming from it. Further in the catacombs is a damaged offering bowl to Elodius. Alina offers a quick prayer before they move on. There is a room with a riddle on the door, which the Faerie Torches get correct. The door pulls open, and there is a tiefling sitting on the ground, and she introduces herself as Peach Firmfoot. The wish scroll is gone. She says that it was gone before she got there, and that she was going to use it to get out of the city. The intuitive heroes realize that she is a lesbian after rolling for gay. They also realize that she is the princess meant to be wed to Kha-Im. There is some debate among the group as to what to do. Eventually, Valanth charms Renya so he goes along with the plan to get Peach out of Elodia. Everyone but Veric and Alina continue through the sewers until they are beneath Plinkett Stables, where they run into Georgie. He is easily paid off and they jump into the rushing river, committing high treason. They are pulled upstream by the water and Renya pulls them to land. As soon as they are stable, Valanth charms him again and they get to work setting a fire since both Renya and Peach seem to be at risk of hypothermia. They wait for Alina to meet up with them. Alina takes Veric to his home in the other end of the sewers, and he gets wed to his sewer wife. It's a beautiful, stinky ceremony. Alina then takes some of the money Peach had given her and takes it to Jessica to help pay for the damages of the fire. Peach hadn't realized she caused so much destruction when she was trying to fight off the gricks. Jessica takes it, and she is told that the Faerie Torches are going out of town for some herbs before taking Cupcake and leaving the city. They meet up and build camp together. They cast invisibility on Peach before Valanth's charm wears off. Renya wants to alert the guards that they took the princess and then promptly lost her. Judas suggests that he doesn't, and Renya can't help but to agree. They catch trout for dinner and pray over it before going to bed. River hags attack in the night, and everyone is exhausted. Peach writes a letter to Renya in the early morning, explaining why she did what she did. Her family had turned down the marriage in the past, and only changed their minds about it after finding out that she was in a relationship with her maid, Kaia. Kaia was imprisoned and Peach was sent to be married. She opposed and ran into the sewers to avoid legitimately giving her land to someone she believes is a power hungry monster that only wants her for the manpower of her people. She thinks he would use this to wage war up north and try to take over the world. Renya is sympathetic but not impressed, and seems extremely distant for the next few days. Session Three: Gang Goes on a Shopping Spree (And Finally Makes a Plan) While walking highwaymen stop them and call the god Elodiut. demand to get through and they attack. fireball to burn attackers and sheild in holy light. secret arrow and charms an archerer from valanth. fire arrows from judas. the bandit swears loyalty to elodiut. "its elodius bitch" kills. valanth teleports and stabs a bandit, judas shot at a dog and it blipped away. we convince the charmbed bandit to go to the splintered coast to be a sailor. named aden. a giant bird might have pulled him away... but it was an illusion rest. arrive at temple which is a massive ancient tree. ancient creatures prayed in it. hollowed out roots for housing. alina buys a shield. and a sex shop. kinky. prodicius priest is leaving to officiate a wedding in elodia. he doesn't hate the prince and is leaving today. they don't tell him what's up. Priest oula will be in charge while he's out. go to alina's old room to talk. old posters of bards she liked. "I don't know any punk bands" they decide to go to duwind to get a boat to grimm. there is rumor of a face changer true polymorph spell wizard. get new clothes and cloaks. peach gets a haircut. alina sent a letter to jennifer to let her know they're out travelling with people. someone named kiara talks with valanth and it was suuuper awkward. she knows valanth's (kristy's) aunt. belefair lives in dundee hill, sister of sindica (valanth's mom) says it was nice to meet you but lied. hear rumor of bandits attacking on the road and cutting down tourism. judas and valanth get fucked up and win free drinks. there is a fey pull to judas and peach who get tied up. they travel to duwind. alina makes sweet berry strew. they keep travelling they run into harpies. peach gets charmed into walking into a ravine. she has a hobble now. they arrive at the open city duwind.